


Tiny

by Dreamin



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 19:44:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13771209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Sebastian accidentally shrinks Molly to the size of a doll. Finding a cure will test them both.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dear readers, I'm going to ask you to suspend disbelief quite a bit in this one. Stick with me and I promise it'll be worth it.

_It’s supposed to be a tranq dart! Why in the fucking hell did Jim say it was a tranq dart when it’s clearly not?_ Sebastian Moran dropped to his knees then peered under the sofa. _Not there. Where did she go? There aren’t too many places a naked, doll-sized woman can hide in a flat._

_Right?_

He finally found her cowering behind the toilet in the loo, a flannel wrapped around her body. Seb took a deep breath then knelt beside the toilet and held out a hand to her. “Please, Dr. Hooper. I’m not going to hurt you.”

“No, you just shrank me instead!” Molly yelled at him, her voice the same pitch as when she was her normal height, just not the same volume.

“I swear, I had no idea the dart would do that. They told me it was a tranquilizer.”

“Why should I believe you?!”

“To be honest, there’s no reason you should, except that I can take you to the man who made the dart. Whatever he did, he can reverse.”

She narrowed her eyes at him. “What were you going to do to me if it had been a tranquilizer?”

“I was going to take you to Jim, he wants to use you as the bait in a trap for Holmes.”

“And now?”

“I’ll get you cured then I’ll bring you back here. Jim’s got a lot to answer for.” He held up the dart. “This could’ve killed you. Jim knows I don’t kill women or children.”

Molly considered him for a moment then looked down at herself before looking back up at him. “I’m not going anywhere without clothes.”

“Well,” he said, rubbing the back of his neck, “that’s going to be a bit difficult since your clothes didn’t shrink with you.”

“I’m about the size of a Barbie, just go to the store and pick up some clothes.”

“Yeah, a grown man buying doll clothes, I’ll fit right in.”

“Just pretend they’re for your daughter. Please, Colonel.”

He raised an eyebrow. “I didn’t tell you my name.”

“I don’t have to be Sherlock to figure out who you are – a sniper who works for Jim? You’d have to be Col. Sebastian Moran.”

He smiled a bit. “Jim said you’re a smart one.”

Half an hour later, he was in the fashion doll aisle of the nearest store, desperately texting Molly. She had allowed him to carry her back to her bedroom, where he left her on her bed with her phone.

_Bad news – no bras or panties. Seb_

_Just get some bikinis, they’re close enough. Molly_

He returned to find her where he left her, sitting on the bed with her back against the pillow, which looked more like a wall behind her. Her eyes lit up when she saw the plastic shopping bag he was holding. He set it down beside her then opened the bag and took the packages out.

“I … um … didn’t know exactly what to get, so…”

Molly looked the clothes over, smiling a bit. “I think I can do without the evening gown, but it is pretty. Thank you for all of this.”

“You’re welcome.” He opened all the packaging for her then left the room so she could dress.

He went back in when Molly called out that she was ready, finding her sitting on the edge of the bed and putting on a pair of white plastic open-toe high heel shoes. She was wearing a yellow sundress with white polka dots and Seb couldn’t help feeling that she looked adorable.

He quickly squelched that notion. “Ready to go?”

* * *

“More than ready.” Molly looked longingly at her phone. _There’s no way I’d be able to carry it._

Seb took the phone and stuck it in his pocket. He then picked up his brown leather rucksack and held it open, smiling a bit. “Hop in.”

“Right,” she muttered. Molly gestured for him to put it on the bed then she climbed in and sat down, ignoring the various things that were in there with her.

Sebastian tightened the drawstring at the top of the bag then closed the flap, leaving her in complete darkness.

“Hey!” she protested.

He opened the flap and looked down at her through the gap. “Sorry, Dr. Hooper, but I don’t want you falling out.”

“Fine, but don’t forget I’m in here.”

He smiled a bit. “No chance of that.”

The journey was arduous for Molly. Being jostled this way and that, in the dark, in such a small space that was getting a bit warm. She barely kept from crying out when the bag suddenly turned upside down, causing a pen to smack her across her shins while she tried to move out of the way of everything else falling on her, then the bag was quickly righted again.

The trip was calmer after that. Molly heard a door open then close then the flap opened and Seb looked down at her. “This is Dr. Franken’s lab. Just hold on a little longer.”

“Okay.”

He closed the flap again. She was only in the dark for a few minutes before she heard him say loudly and angrily, “Fuck!” A moment later, the flap was opened and the drawstring was hastily loosened before he shoved something large into the bag.

“Hey!”

“Quiet,” he said quickly. “We’re not out of the woods yet.” He closed the flap.

In darkness once again, Molly slid her hand along the new thing and realized it was a notebook. Her hand hit something wet. Swallowing hard, she brought her hand to her nose and sniffed.

_Blood._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting closer.

Molly knelt on her kitchen counter in front of the bowl of lukewarm water, which was about the size of a kiddie pool to her, scrubbing the blood off her hand with the sliver of soap Sebastian had cut off a bar. She looked up at him worriedly. “Who would want to kill Dr. Franken?” _And are we next?_

“My money’s on Jim,” he said, sounding almost bored as he leaned against the counter and flipped through the dead man’s notebook. “Tying up loose ends.” He set the notebook down near the bowl and looked at her. “I don’t understand most of this, I’m hoping you do. If we’re lucky, the formula’s here.”

She swallowed hard. “And if we’re not?”

“Then I break into his lab and steal whatever notes are left.” He softened his tone. “This is my fault. I’ll find the cure or I’ll spend the rest of my life protecting you.”

“Colonel … you were just following orders.”

“It doesn’t matter.”

“It does to me.” She dried her hands with the scrap of paper towel he’d given her then stood up. “You were lied to, that doesn’t mean you have to sacrifice your time for me.”

“You’re like this because of me. You can’t navigate the world alone when you’re only ten inches tall.”

“Ten and a half,” she muttered. _Not that it matters. What’s ten and a half compared to sixty-three?_

He raised an eyebrow, smirking. “Did you measure yourself while I was buying clothes?”

She shrugged, not meeting his eyes. “I was curious.”

“Right.” He picked up the notebook with one hand then held the other out to her. “Let’s see if you can make sense of these notes.”

She nodded then sat down on his palm, holding onto his thumb for balance as he carried her to the dining room table. He sat down at the foot of the table then she hopped off his hand and watched as he opened the notebook to the first page.

Molly took one look at it then shook her head. “It’s too big, I need to get farther away to read it.”

He smiled a bit. “Allow me.” He lightly wrapped his hand around her middle, making Molly let out an undignified squeak before he brought her to his shoulder, where she quickly sat down. “Better?” he asked and she could hear the grin in his voice.

She looked down at the notebook and found she could read the notes clearly. “Much, actually. Um, thank you.”

“Just tell me when to turn the page, Doc.”

“Please, call me Molly.”

“Only if you call me Seb.”

She smiled a bit. “Deal.” She read the notes carefully. “Franken was a jack-of-all-trades kind of scientist, apparently. These are about explosives. Turn the page.”

He turned the page. “I don’t know everything he did for Jim, I only met the man yesterday.”

Molly read the next two pages of notes, her eyebrows shooting into her hair. “This is about alchemy.”

“He wanted to turn lead into gold?”

“Among other things. Apparently, Jim wants to be immortal.”

Sebastian snorted in derision. “Franken should’ve been more concerned with his own mortality.”

She finally found the formula several pages into the notebook. “This is it! I can replicate the formula in the lab. Well, not me, but someone.”

“Who? And don’t look at me, I don’t know a beaker from a Bunsen burner.”

Molly couldn’t help a giggle but she quickly sobered when she realized what their situation meant. “We need help. Sherlock’s a graduate chemist, he can do it.”

“Before or after he kills me?”

“We’ll have to make him understand.” She glanced at the clock on the wall. “It’s late. Sherlock may have a vampire’s schedule, but John wouldn’t forgive me if we … you showed up at Baker Street at this hour.”

“Then we tell Sherlock in the morning.” Sebastian gently removed her from his shoulder and set her down on the table again. “I need to get some things out of my car.”

“That’s fine. If you could take me to bed.” She blushed brightly. “Um, I mean, carry me to my bed. I mean…”

Sebastian chuckled. “I know what you meant, Molly.” He picked her up again. “Maybe when you’re five-three again, I can really take you to bed.”

“Sebastian!”

He laughed all the way to her room.

* * *

Molly prayed that they would be able to cure her before she needed to use the toilet again. The solution she and Sebastian had come up with was embarrassing but at least it worked. Shuddering with the memory, she laid down on the bed and tried to get comfortable but the bed was just too big for her. The queen-size bed felt like an arena. She crawled to the edge of the bed then looked at Sebastian, who was sitting on the floor, his back against the bed as he surfed on his mobile.

“Can’t sleep?” he asked, not looking up.

“It’s too … open, it’s not cozy at all.” She hesitated a moment. “Seb, could I, um, sleep with you?”

“Not at that size,” he said, smirking, his eyes still on his phone.

“Sebastian!” She hated how warm her face felt.

He chuckled as he turned to look at her. “You’re fun to flirt with, Tiny.”

“Don’t call me that,” she muttered, her face still warm.

“I think it’s pretty accurate – you’re a doll now, you’re petite normally. ‘Tiny’ fits.”

“Please, anything but that.”

“Thumbelina?”

Molly groaned quietly. “‘Tiny’ will do.”

Seb grinned at her. “Scoot over.”

She rolled her eyes then crawled to the other side of the bed. Seb got into the bed, Molly only getting a glimpse of his blue plaid flannel lounge pants before he covered his lower half with the bedclothes. A grey t-shirt covered his chest, tight enough to accentuate his muscles and Molly couldn’t help wondering if that was deliberate.

He gently picked her up again then laid down before laying her on his chest.

“Hey!” she protested as she sat up, trying to ignore the fact that she was sitting on his very firm pectoral.

Seb chuckled. “Relax, Molly. You’ll be the most comfortable there.”

“And how would you know?”

He grinned. “I’ve been told I make a great pillow.”

Molly rolled her eyes yet she couldn’t deny the comfortable body heat that radiated from him. “I still need a blanket,” she said reluctantly.

“Got you covered,” he said, grinning, as he pulled the bedclothes higher.

She laid down and he covered her up to her chin. Just as she was falling asleep, he murmured, “You’re lucky I had these in my overnight bag.”

“Why is that?” she murmured.

“I normally sleep in the nude.”

“Sebastian!”

His chuckle was the last thing she heard before she fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bathtime.

Sebastian woke to what could only be called an adorable sight – Molly in her flower print pajama pants and camisole top, asleep on her stomach, her cheek rubbing his t-shirt over his left pectoral. _I wonder what my heart sounds like to her._ He reached up to lightly stroke her hair with one finger. _We have to find the cure soon, she can’t go on like this._ He glanced at the dresser, where the case for his gun rested. “If Holmes can’t work out the cure, I’ll tell her,” he muttered.

“Tell me what?” Molly asked sleepily as she sat up.

“Nothing,” he said quickly.

She raised an eyebrow. “What are you keeping from me, Seb? If it’s something that can help Sherlock find the cure…”

“It’s not that.”

“Then what?”

He held out his hand to her. She took the hint and sat down on his palm, holding onto his thumb as he sat up and leaned against the headboard. “If you can’t be cured … if you’re definitely going to be this size for the rest of your life … you won’t be alone.”

Molly scowled in confusion. “Of course I won’t be alone. I’ll have my friends, once we tell them what happened.”

“What I mean is you’ll have me.” Sebastian took a deep breath but when he let it out, it sounded too much like a sigh. “I never miss a target, yet Jim felt the need to give me two darts. If you can’t go back to your old life, I’ll use the second dart on myself.”

She stared at him. “Seb…”

He added quickly, “Or somebody else, if you don’t want me.” _Please pick me. The idea of you spending the rest of your life with that prick Holmes makes me want to punch something, preferably his too-pretty face._

“It’s not a question of ‘who,’” she said quietly. “I couldn’t bear the thought of anyone else having to go through what I am right now. Thank you for the offer, Seb,” she hugged his thumb and he felt a similar squeeze in his gut, “but I have to decline.”

He cleared his throat. “If you ever change your mind…”

She smiled at him sadly. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. So … breakfast?”

“That would be great, but I need a shower first.”

Seb smiled a bit. “You’d drown.”

“Funny,” she muttered.

“How about a bath?”

“I’d definitely drown.”

“I mean in the sink.”

She thought it over. “Alright.”

Seb grinned as he set her down on the other pillow then got up. “Wait right there, Tiny.”

Molly crossed her arms in front of her chest. “Hmph. Where else would I go?”

He chuckled as he walked to the bathroom.

When he had everything ready, he walked back to the bedroom only to find Molly dozing. She woke as he gently picked her up and carried her to the bathroom.

Molly’s face lit up when she saw the sink. “You didn’t have to go through all this trouble, Seb.”

He smiled a bit. “Yes, I did.”

The sink was half-full with steaming water and a cloud of fluffy white bubbles. A sliver of soap and a corner cut from a flannel waited at the edge of the sink, while the rest of the flannel and her doll-size robe were folded nearby.

Seb set Molly down by the sink. “I’ll … er … leave you to it.”

She looked up at him, surprised. “Wait, you’re just going to leave?”

“Well, yeah.”

“I need help washing my hair.” She glanced at the sink. “And getting in and out.”

He paused. “You want me to grab the rest of the bikini?”

“No, it’s fine.” Molly smiled a bit. “We’re both adults, right? Besides, it’s not like we can actually do anything right now.”

“Right.” _That doesn’t stop me from wanting to._ _God, I’m a pervert. She needs help, not a guy who can’t get his mind out of the gutter._

Molly hesitated before pulling the camisole over her head then slipping off the pajama pants and the bikini bottom that served as her underwear. “These doll clothes could use some fabric softener,” she muttered, avoiding his eyes.

“I can try washing them later.” He gently picked her up then set her down in the sink, smiling at her surprised look when she realized he’d laid a flannel at the bottom. “So you don’t slip.”

“Thank you.” She sat down slowly and leaned back against the side of the sink, a soft moan escaping her lips as she visibly relaxed, her eyes closing.

Seb was already regretting his tight jeans. “I take it you approve.”

“Mmm, very much.” She looked up at him. “You, um, didn’t say anything.”

“About?” he asked, though he knew very well what she meant.

“Me … my body.”

He smiled a bit. “I was trying to be a gentleman.”

Molly smiled back. “Thank you, but I think I’d prefer a rake’s comments over a gentleman’s silence right now.”

He leaned against the counter, grinning. “A rake, huh? Not a cad?”

“A cad’s too self-absorbed.”

“And a rake isn’t?”

“A rake cares about his partner’s pleasure too. A cad just cares about his own.”

“If you say so.”

“So…”

He chuckled. “Your ego needs a boost that badly?”

She looked away, her cheeks reddening. “Forget I said anything,” she said quietly.

“Hey,” he said softly. When she looked up at him, he smiled apologetically. “Molly … you’re a beautiful woman, but I knew that already. Believe me, if we were the same size, I’d be all over you.”

Her flush deepened but she was smiling. “You’re … um … you’re always going to be a lot bigger than me, no matter what size I am.”

He grinned. “You’re sure you don’t want me to use that dart?”

In response, she splashed him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things don't always go according to plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written during a very long day after a very restless night. So if it's a little wonky, that's why.

Another trip in a car meant another trip in Sebastian’s rucksack for her. She spent the time wondering what was going on between her and the sniper. _Is he just flirting to pass the time? He called me beautiful, he said he’d be all over me if we were the same size. What do I want from him? More than a one-night stand, that’s for sure. I’ve never been that kind of woman. Can I see myself in a relationship with him?_ She thought about how he smiled at her and it warmed her all over. _Um, yeah, I can. I just don’t know if he feels the same._

She could feel the car stop then the sound of him walking up 221B’s front steps. Molly held her breath after he knocked on the door. She could hear Mrs. Hudson’s muffled voice then the sound of Seb going up the stairs to Sherlock and John’s flat. Molly prayed neither man would shoot Seb on sight.

After a tense conversation she couldn’t quite make out, the flap was opened and the drawstring loosened. She could see Seb looking down at her, his jaw tense, then he reached into the bag and gently picked her up then pulled her out. Sherlock and John stared down at her, John looking like he might faint, Sherlock looking like he was in “buffering mode.”

She smiled at them both weakly. “Um, hi.”

* * *

Sebastian glanced up from his prone position on the sofa, watching Sherlock pace the length of the sitting room and back, just as he had done since he’d stop shouting. Seb’s head still throbbed from the verbal onslaught. John was still trying to figure out how to take Molly’s vital signs. Molly, for her part, was sitting on the coffee table, trying to get Sherlock to see reason and avoiding John’s poking and prodding.

“Sherlock … John, I swear to God, if that needle gets anywhere near me… Sherlock, will you stop pacing and look at me? We brought Dr. Franken’s notes. The shrinking formula is there, I need your help to reverse it, it’s the only hope for me.”

“What if it doesn’t work?” John asked, finally giving up on taking her vitals.

Molly glanced at Seb and he gave her what he hoped was a supportive look. She turned back to John. “We burn that bridge when we come to it.”

Seb smirked. _I’m rubbing off on you, Tiny._

An hour later, they were in the path lab at Bart’s, Seb watching Molly from off to the side as she and Sherlock worked their way through the formula. He turned to see John approach him with two cups of coffee, handing him one.

“Black, no sugar, right?” John asked, smiling a bit.

Seb smirked. “Right. No frills when you’re in the field.” He took a sip.

“Were you telling Sherlock the truth, that you’ll see Molly through this to the end?”

He nodded. “I got her into this, I’ll get her out.”

“And if there isn’t a cure?”

“Then she’s got herself a new flatmate.”

“What if she doesn’t want you in her life?”

His eyes immediately went to her. She was sitting on Sherlock’s shoulder, reading Franken’s notes just as she had done with him. Jealousy churned in his gut and he wanted nothing more than to take Molly somewhere out of the consulting detective’s reach.

John, of course, noticed. “She’s loved Sherlock for years. You never stood a chance, mate.”

Seb immediately got to his feet, pulling on his leather jacket as he went to the door.

Molly called after him. “Seb?”

He didn’t look back. “Desperate for a fag. Back in fifteen.”

By the time he returned, John and Sherlock were arguing about safety protocols and Molly was sitting on the table with her arms wrapped around her bent legs and her head resting on her knees. There was a burnt chemical smell in the air.

Seb immediately went to her. “Hey,” he said softly.

She lifted her head to look up at him sadly. “No luck. Reversing the formula was a dead end. Sherlock’s going to study it further, but there’s nothing more we can do right now.”

“Then I’m taking you home,” he said firmly as he held out his hand to her.

“Now just a minute,” John started to say.

“If you find something, call.” He picked Molly up then slipped her into the rucksack on his way out the door.

They were almost at Molly’s building when his gut instinct was telling him to turn around. He couldn’t understand why until he saw the familiar Jag parked in front. _Jim’s come to collect._ “Fuck…” he muttered then immediately turned the car around.

“Seb?” came Molly’s muffled voice from the rucksack. “What’s wrong?”

“Change of plans, Tiny.”

“Where are we going?”

“Anywhere but here.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some truths come out.

They ended up in a shitty hotel room outside of London. Seb had his overnight bag still but Molly didn’t have a change of clothes.

 _What’s a minor inconvenience compared to getting away with our lives?_ she thought. _At least Seb has his gun._ A small voice in her head added, _And the second dart._ She glanced at him.

Seb was sitting on the narrow bed, his back against the headboard as he scrolled through something on his phone. His free hand was drumming an agitated beat on his denim-covered thigh.

 _He’s worried._ She got up from where she’d been sitting on the small dresser than walked to the edge. The gap between the dresser and the bed would’ve been small for a normal-sized adult, but to her it was like the alley between two buildings. She smiled a bit. “A little help?”

The grin he gave her when he looked up from his phone made her feel better for the first time since they fled London. He picked her up then set her down on his thigh. “Holmes knows where we are. He offered an extraction via his brother but I told him keeping a low profile is the best thing for us right now.”

Molly nodded then sat down cross-legged. “What’s next?”

“We stay here tonight. Tomorrow, we’ll go up to Edinburgh. I have a safehouse there that Jim doesn’t know about.”

“Alright.” She looked down at her hands.

“Out with it, Tiny. This is no time to keep something to yourself.”

“I … I was thinking about the second dart.”

He shifted uncomfortably, nearly knocking her over. “What about it?”

“Is it ethical to ask someone to give up everything for me?”

Seb snorted. “You’re asking the wrong man – ethics and I parted ways years ago.”

She looked up at him. “Seb…”

He looked at her squarely. “Molly, if the man you ask loves you, he’d give up everything without a second thought.”

“Even if it means being the size of a Ken doll for the rest of his life?”

Seb smirked. “Hey, as long as he doesn’t have Ken’s equipment issues…”

Molly groaned and she could feel the heat rising in her face. “This is a serious matter, Seb.”

“So is Ken’s lack of anything in his pants.”

She playfully smacked his thigh. “Behave. I need to know if I have the right to ask anyone to give up a normal life for me.”

He assessed her for a moment. “I guess it depends on why you’re asking. If it’s just so you won’t be alone, that’s pretty selfish.” She looked away then she felt him lay a finger on her shoulder and she looked up. He smiled at her. “If it’s because you love him, I’d say you have the right.”

She smiled back. “Thank you, Seb.”

“You’re welcome.” He gently moved her to the pillow then got up. “There’s a store down the street, I’m going to get some supplies. I’ll get you some clothes if they have any.” He bent down to kiss the top of her head. “If anyone tries to come in, hide.”

She blinked in surprise then nodded. “I will.”

* * *

Sebastian berated himself silently during the entire walk to the store. _What the fucking hell do you think you’re doing, Moran? You’re supposed to be protecting her, not falling for her. A relationship would just complicate things. Not to mention the fact that it would be over as soon as she saw Holmes again._

 _Then there’s the fact you can’t fuck her,_ a voice in his head reminded him. Seb shook his head. _This isn’t about sex. This is about … about… Bloody fucking hell, I am in love with her. Who did I piss off to deserve this?_

He came back to an empty room. “Molly?”

She peeked out from behind the pillows, sighing in relief when she saw him. “Thank God. I thought you were housekeeping.” She sat down on a pillow. “We need to talk, Seb.”

“Isn’t that what we’re doing?” He set the bags on the bed then pulled out a couple of doll outfits, smirking. “No sleepwear, I guess that leaves you no choice but to sleep in the nude.”

Molly smirked back. “And exactly how hard did you look?”

“Very hard. Extremely hard. Rock hard, you could say.” His smirk widened to a grin when he saw how red her face was getting. _God, I love you._ “I also got us some food and things. We’re set for a few days.”

She nodded. “Sit with me, Seb.”

“Sure, Tiny.” He took off his coat then moved the bags to the floor before taking off his shoes and sitting down on the bed, his back against the headboard.

Molly climbed onto his thigh then sat down. “I, um…”

He smiled a bit. “What did you want to talk about?”

“You. I know so little about you.”

“Not much to tell. Joined the army right after uni so I could see the world, eventually got promoted to lt. colonel, got kicked out because I didn’t get promoted to full colonel in time. Then I met Jim and the rest is ancient history.”

“Were you always good with a gun?”

“Yeah, Dad taught me how to shoot when I was a kid.” He smiled a bit. “Not to offend your Disney princess sensibilities, but I was hunting rabbits at ten and deer at fifteen.”

Molly gave an unladylike snort. “Sensibilities? Seb, I deal with dead bodies all day. When I was fifteen, I stuffed then mounted my dead hamster.”

He chuckled. “You only look like a Disney princess, got it.”

“Thumbelina’s not a Disney princess.”

“I was thinking more Snow White.”

“Snow White?” she asked, surprised.

He grinned. “‘The fairest of them all,’ remember?”

Molly blushed happily.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are heating up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rating has gone up and no one is happier than Seb and Molly. ;)

They were still talking hours later. They had talked through dinner and now both were ready for bed, Seb in his pajama bottoms and t-shirt, Molly in her bikini bottom and a t-shirt, though she claimed it wasn’t nearly as soft as his.

“Have you ever been married?” Molly asked.

“Never married, no kids.” _That I know of, anyway._

“What do you like to do for fun?”

He could feel his face turning red. “Drawing. If that ever gets out, I know who to blame.”

She grinned at him. “Why would that embarrass you?”

“I’ve been told it’s not ‘manly’ enough.”

She scoffed. “Have they never heard of Picasso? Rembrandt? The entire Italian Renaissance?”

Seb chuckled. “Good point. When this is over, I’ll show you my sketchbooks.”

“I’d love that.” She hesitated. “We haven’t talked about what we else we’re going to do when this is over.”

_Play it cool, Moran! She’s not ready to hear you worship the ground she walks on._ “What do you want to do?” he asked casually.

“I … um … oh, I’m just going to say it – I want us to date.”

Seb let out the breath he didn’t realize he’d held. “I want that too.” He smiled weakly. “Sorry, I wanted to give you your space.”

The smile she gave him rivaled the sun. “I have enough space. If we were the same size, I’d kiss you right now.”

“There’s always the dart,” he said, grinning. “You can have all of me in a more appropriate size.”

“God, don’t tempt me,” she muttered. “Do you know how much I want to be eye-to-eye to you? I’ve got a semi-permanent crick in my neck from looking up at you.”

“I’ve got a fix for that.” He held out his hand to her and she sat down on his palm, holding onto his thumb as he brought her up to his face, grinning. “Better?”

“Much,” she said, hugging his thumb.

“So, about that dart…”

Her face fell. “I can’t, not yet. Not until there’s no hope left. I’m sorry, Seb, but I can’t ask you to do that unless I know for certain that there’s no going back.”

“I understand.” He smiled a bit. “I’m a patient man, Tiny, believe it or not, and you’re worth waiting for.” He softly kissed her hair.

She smiled softly. “That’s the second time you’ve done that.”

Seb chuckled. “It’s the only part of you I can kiss.”

“If I tried to kiss you, you’d barely feel it.”

“On my skin, maybe, but it’d be like a sucker punch to my heart.”

She stared at him. “Seb…”

He smiled a bit. “You know, Molly, there is one thing we can do now.”

She raised an eyebrow. “And that is?”

“I believe the term is ‘mutual masturbation.’”

Molly blushed bright red. “Um…”

“If you don’t want to-”

“I do,” she said quickly. “It’s, um, it’s been too long since I had an orgasm.”

Seb grinned. “When we’re the same size again, I’ll give you all the orgasms you want.”

“Cocky.”

“In more ways than one.” He watched her blush even brighter, his grin widening. “Does that mean you’re up for this?”

“Yes. Just talking to you has me worked up – if I don’t get off, I won’t be able to sleep.”

Seb chuckled. “I’m used to keeping my lovers awake, but I am more than happy to help you sleep.” He kissed her hair again then leaned forward to set her down at the foot of the bed. “So we can see each other.”

Molly nodded then pulled off her t-shirt and slipped off her bikini bottom before she sat down. Seb couldn’t help groaning at the sight of her.

_So small and perfect,_ he thought. He pulled his t-shirt over his head then lifted his hips enough to remove his pajama bottoms. Molly’s eyes widened when she was he wasn’t wearing pants and he was already hard.

“Oh God,” she breathed.

“Like what you see, Molly?” he murmured, grinning. “I certainly do.”

“Yes,” she squeaked, then buried her face in her hands. “Of all the times to sound like one of Cinderella’s mice.”

Seb chuckled. “Be as adorable as you want, Tiny – you’re still sexy.” He wrapped his hand around his cock and gave it a long, slow stroke. “Mmm…”

She looked up at the sound and watched him intently, making appreciative little moans as he continued to stroke himself. “Seb…”

“Touch yourself, Molly,” he murmured. “Pretend it’s me touching you. I want to hear you come.”

A hand slipped between her legs, past her neatly-trimmed curls, and two fingers began to play with a clit too small for him to see. He could, however, see the pleasure on Molly’s face as her eyes closed and her head lolled back.

“Molly…” he murmured. “My beautiful girl.” Drops of pre-cum appeared and he spread them over his shaft, groaning at the thought of Molly’s hand replacing his. “Gonna make you feel so good. Wanna kiss you from those adorable little toes up to the top of your head, and every place in between.”

She whimpered and it was like music to his ears. “Seb… God, I want to ride that big cock of yours until I can’t walk straight. I want your mouth on my pussy, your hands on my tits, and those blue eyes of yours locked on mine.” She slid two fingers into her cunt. “Oh God, I’m so wet right now… I want to lose myself in you.” Her fingers slid in and out and Seb swore he could hear how wet she was.

He grunted in pleasure, knowing his was about to come. _Just a little longer, she’s almost there._ As soon as he heard Molly cry out his name, he cupped a hand over the head of his cock just before he came so hard he saw spots. Seed spurted onto his hand then he collapsed against the headboard, breathing heavily and hoping to God and whoever else was listening that they find the cure soon. _I need to make love to this woman more than I need air._

When they had both caught their breaths, he carried her into the bathroom. Both of them cleaned up then he carried her back to bed. He set her down on the pillow then he was about to put his pajama bottoms back on when she stopped him.

“Leave those off, yeah?” she murmured, smiling. “I want to lay with you, skin to skin.”

Seb grinned. “I’d have to be an idiot to deny a request like that.” He got into bed then pulled the sheet over himself as he laid down.

Molly crawled onto his chest then stretched out on her stomach over his left pectoral, right over his heart. The moment was not lost on Sebastian. He laid a hand over her protectively, his heart skipping a beat when he felt her kiss his skin. It was like the brush of a butterfly’s wings but it was enough to undo him completely.

“I am yours, Molly Hooper,” he murmured softly, one finger lightly stroking her hair. “Your knight in tarnished armor.”

She lifted her head to smile up at him. “I bet I can get that armor to shine.”

“If anyone can, it’s you.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doubts arise.

The next morning, Sebastian woke first. Molly still lay on his pectoral, but now she was curled up since the blanket had slipped in the night. He covered her fully, lightly rubbing her back as he thought about their next move.

_We’ll be fine once we get to the safe house, then I’ll figure out the best way to confront Jim_. His mobile chirped. Careful not to disturb Molly, he reached over and grabbed it.

**The formula isn’t permanent. SH**

Seb raised an eyebrow.

**How do you know that? Seb**

**I tested it on a lab rat. We just have to wait for it to run its course. Probably another day or so. SH**

**You’re sure about this? Seb**

**Positive. Molly will be her proper size soon enough. SH**

Seb set the phone down then looked at his girlfriend. _That word feels so right._ “Molly?” he murmured, stroking her hair. “Wake up, Tiny.”

“Mmm, don’t wanna,” she murmured sleepily, her eyes still closed.

He chuckled. “I have news from Holmes.”

That was enough to get her to sit up. He couldn’t help a smile when she modestly covered herself with the edge of the blanket. “What did he say?”

“The formula will wear off in a day or two. You’re going to be fine.”

Her face lit up. “Oh, Seb!” She leaned forward to kiss his chin, the blanket slipping from her hands. “Thank you!”

“Don’t thank me, Holmes and a lab rat did all the work.” He lightly stroked her hair, his eyes never leaving her face. “We should get going.”

“Can’t we stay a little longer?” She kissed his chin again. “I like spending lazy mornings in bed with my lover.”

Sebastian could feel himself getting hard. “Molly…” He was trying to sound annoyed but it came off as desperate.

“Yes?” she asked, grinning mischievously.

“You’re trying to kill me, aren’t you?” he groaned quietly.

“Whatever gave you that idea?” she murmured as she kissed the corner of his mouth.

“God… When all of this is over, you and I aren’t leaving your bed for a solid week.”

Molly grinned. “I love the sound of that, but what will we do in the meantime?”

“Die of frustration,” he muttered.

She kissed his cheek. “I’m glad to know I’m not the only one affected.”

He lightly stroked her hair. “Believe me, Tiny, you’ve got me more worked up than any woman I’ve ever met.”

“Mmm… I just hope you’re not disappointed when it’s finally time.”

“You could never disappoint me, Molly.”

* * *

They arrived at the safe house without incident but Molly could tell that Seb was on edge. Even after he checked first to make sure the modest house on a residential street was clear before he took her inside, she could see his entire body was tense. The reason suddenly struck her. “You were expecting an ambush,” she said as he set her on the kitchen table.

“Honestly, I’m surprised he hasn’t found us yet,” he admitted as he entered the walk-in pantry and started checking expiration dates on the shelved food.

“What will you do when he does?” she asked carefully. Some evil little voice whispered in her head, _You’re worried he’ll hand you over to Jim, admit it._

Seb must have heard something of that in her tone. He grabbed a package of spaghetti noodles and a jar of marinara sauce then set them on the counter before coming over to her and sitting down in the closest chair. “I’ll die before I let him take you, Molly,” he said firmly. “My loyalty to Jim ended the moment I saw what the dart did to you.” He held out his hand to her. “Please believe me.”

She swallowed hard. “I do,” she said as she sat down in his hand and held onto his thumb as he brought her closer. “I’m sorry, you’ve done nothing but support me, it’s wrong for me to suspect for even a moment…”

“It’s alright, Tiny,” he murmured. “You haven’t known me long, you’re bound to still have some doubts.” He lightly kissed her hair. “Let’s get dinner started.”

* * *

Sebastian woke up in a cold sweat, the last images of his nightmare replaying in his mind. His heart was racing and if he didn’t control his breathing soon, he’d hyperventilate. Desperate to reassure himself she was alright, he turned to Molly. She was asleep on the other pillow, using a linen handkerchief he’d found in a dresser drawer as a blanket. He watched her breathe for several heartbeats, forcing himself to calm down.

_She’s alive, Moran. Jim didn’t kill her. She’s alive and she wants to be with you._ Needing her closer, he gently picked her up.

Molly opened her eyes, blinking sleepily as he settled her on his t-shirt-clad chest. “Seb? What’s wrong?”

_Might as well be honest with her._ “Nightmare,” he muttered. “You were too far away.”

“Do you have nightmares often?” she asked gently.

“More than most men, probably.” He reached up to lightly stroke her hair, the tension finally leaving him. “Not as many as Jim, though.”

“‘No rest for the wicked?’” she guessed, smiling weakly.

He grinned back. “Exactly. Holmes sleeps like a baby, I’m sure.” _One more reason to hate him._

“I wouldn’t know.” She scooted closer to kiss his neck. “And I’m not going to. The only man’s sleeping habits I want to know are yours.”

He chuckled softly. “Am I that transparent?”

“About Sherlock? Yes.” She moved back so he could see her properly. “You’re the man I want, Sebastian Moran. Sherlock is just a friend.”

Seb smiled weakly. “I guess we’re both full of doubts tonight.”

“Yes, but I hope we’ve laid them to rest. I trust you, Seb.”

“And I know you’re all mine, Tiny.” He lightly caressed her cheek with his finger.

She smiled at him happily. “Do you think you can sleep now?”

“Absolutely, if you stay where you are.”

“I wouldn’t dream of moving.” She laid down on his pectoral and he pulled the blanket over them both, keeping a protective hand over her.

They were just drifting off when Seb’s mobile rang.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are coming to a head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. Life (and plot bunnies) got in the way.

Murmuring an apology to Molly, Seb reached over to pick up his mobile. “Bloody fucking hell,” he muttered when he saw the display. “It’s Jim.”

Molly sat up, her eyes wide. “You have to answer it.” She slid off him but stayed close as he sat up and pressed the button.

“Moran,” he said tersely.

“Hello, Sebby,” Jim purred. “Miss me?”

“Not in the slightest,” Seb muttered.

“Well, I missed you. I don’t like to lose my toys. Now, you know it’s just a matter of time before I find you and Moll-doll. Come back on your own and all will be forgiven, promise.”

Seb snorted. “Yeah, right. You knew exactly what the dart would do to Molly.”

“Duh, of course. I needed her compliant, Franken’s formula seemed like the best option. How was I to know you’d go all noble?” He tsked. “Honestly, what is it about Molly that I’m not getting? All she has to do is flash those big brown eyes and she has Mr. No Emotions Holmes and my best sniper kissing the ground she walks on.”

Seb stiffened. “Holmes isn’t in love with her,” he muttered.

“Better check your facts there, Sebby.” The grin in Jim’s voice was evident. “He may not show it but he’s crazy about her, absolutely mad. And you know how long she’s loved him. As soon as you two get back to London, she’ll fall into his arms. And his bed.”

He looked at Molly. She couldn’t hear Jim’s side of the conversation but she still looked at him encouragingly. _I’m the one she wants, not Holmes, she said it herself. Bastard’s just trying to get under my skin._

“Go to hell, Jim,” Seb muttered.

“If I do, you’re going with me, Sebby-boy.” The line disconnected.

“Fuck…” he muttered softly.

“What did he say?” Molly asked. One small hand was rubbing his thigh.

“He wants me to take you back to him.” He gently picked her up to better see her face. “At first light, I’m hunting the bastard down. I’ll end this once and for all.”

She stared at him. “You’re going after him alone?”

He couldn’t help chuckling at her anger. “You’re coming with me, Tiny. Part of the way, anyway – when we’re close to London, I’ll have Holmes and Watson meet us somewhere.”

“I suppose that’s the safest thing to do,” she said. She was trying to sound accepting but he heard the disappointment in her voice.

“I’m not about to let Jim get anywhere near you,” he murmured. “It was bad enough seeing him kill you in my dream.” He softly kissed her hair, his lips lingering for longer than usual, and felt her shiver.

“Fine,” she murmured, “but next time you hunt down a baddie, I want to be right there with you.”

Seb chuckled. “Deal.” He laid down again then set her on his chest. “If anything happens to me-”

“The only thing that’s going to happen is that you’ll rid the world of the most evil man I’ve ever met,” she said firmly, then she grinned. “Then you’ll come back to me and as soon as this damn formula wears off, we’ll put that plan of yours of us not leaving my bed for a week into action.”

He grinned at her. “I love your confidence in me, Tiny.”

* * *

Molly woke a couple of hours later to Seb still awake and scrolling through something on his phone. “Can’t sleep?” she murmured, one hand lightly stroking his pectoral through his t-shirt.

He gave her a half-smile. “Who can sleep when they have the world’s most beautiful woman laying on top of them?”

“Seb…” she groaned, flattered and annoyed at the same time.

He chuckled. “I texted Holmes. He wants me to drop you off at his brother’s house. From the way he tells it, it’s more secure than Ft. Knox.”

“So, I’ll be comfy-cozy while you go straight into the spider’s web?” she asked worriedly.

He nodded. “It’s where we belong.”

“Seb-” She was about to contradict him but cut herself off and slid off him, quickly pulling off her t-shirt and bikini bottom.

He watched her with interest. “Getting ideas, Tiny?”

She shook her head. “I feel weird. I … I think it’s-” She cried out in pain as it felt like every muscle in her body was being stretched in five hundred directions at once. It lasted for what felt like an eternity and when she opened her eyes again, Seb no longer looked like a mountain of gorgeousness, he looked like a gorgeous man her size. “I’m me again!” She launched herself into his arms and he caught her easily, grinning.

“You always were, love,” he murmured, then he kissed her deeply.

After waiting so long for a proper kiss from Seb, Molly felt like she was melting in his arms. She kissed him back with all the sudden happiness she was feeling. He didn’t protest when she climbed into his lap and nibbled his neck but he did pull back when her hands went to the hem of his shirt.

“Wait, Tiny,” he murmured, gently taking her hands in his. “We can’t.”

She stared at him. “You’re saying no, now?”

“I’m saying not yet.” He brought his hands up to cup her face. “I’m saying if I make love to you now, it’ll be impossible to leave you in the morning. I can’t be distracted like that, not until after Jim’s dead.”

“I’m a distraction?” She didn’t know what to feel about that.

He pressed his forehead to hers. “The best kind,” he assured her softly, “but one I can’t indulge in until the work’s done.” He pulled back enough to grin at her. “As soon as we’re both free of him, I’ll come back to you and we can distract each other until neither of us can stand. How’s that?”

Molly grinned back. “I’ll hold you to it, Sebastian.”


End file.
